twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Alena and the Great Rift
}} ' Alena and the Great Rift' is a future story to be added into the stories of Interrealm: Expanded Universe. Development The original story is supposed to start with a were=lion prince who comes from one of the lands of the Great Rift Kingdoms but it sounded already too common among stories that had use characters that come from titles of lower royalty enter into massive organizations and those dangerous situations that come with it in order to prove or make something of themselves outside of a normal royal life. That shifted into someone who is also from the kingdoms but is not a member of royalty but a normal citizen who after being denied into something she wanted into the hands of Interrealm. Main Characters *'Alena' - A quick, young 23-year old were-cheetah from the Kingdom of Adalwale. She was kicked out of chance to become a noble guard due to her short temper and being cheated out of the position by her rival. Little does she know because of her skills and years of training were watched by a hidden Interrealm recruiter who is looking for new recruits. She eventually joined interrealm and trained briefly to become a civilian agent. However, a case mix-up has assigned her to a dangerous mission to stop Lord Rankou. *'Agent Martin Teller' - Interrealm liaison who is the original assignor to the mission Alena is put in for. Villains *'Lord Rankou' - Dangerous alien privateer who seeks high treasures from other worlds as the cost of destroying civilizations and their planets if he has to. Rankou seeks Earth for it's massive kimberlite pipes for the diamonds. Synopsis + Plot A newly enlisted agent with the help of Agent Teller, must save her land and the Great Rift Kingdoms from volcanic destruction by the dangerous privateer warlord Lord Rankou in his resource-tapping scheme. Plot The story starts with Alena, a Jubatan (were-cheetah) from the modernized kingdom Adalwale. One of the three dominant therian lands of the Great Rift Kingdoms. She is very skilled and talented for someone in her teens but she wanted more out of her life and she's up in line for trials for the royal guard, something that has been the driving force for her since. However Alena was kicked out after being cheated out of her title by someone who was more skilled and got into a fight therefore destroying any hopes for a second chance. A day later, Alena came across a recruiter who offers her a chance to join a new force. That is Interrealm. The training was harder for her than it was back when she aimed for the noble guards to the point where she almost quits until she was pulled back in by Martin Teller, a seasoned agent opting to toughen Alena up by telling her that she would be throwing away a greater opportunity to make use of what she has. Deciding to stay she managed to survive the high endurance tests and firearms aversions to become a rookie-level officer. At first she didn't like the assignments at first among the other universes until a sudden mix-up in her assigned branches puts her into a L4 mission. The assignment puts the spotlight on Lord Rankou. A brutal, murderous space privateer who seeks worlds full of natural riches and doesn't care if he has to wipe out and kill entire civilizations to do it. Interrealm has word on him stealing a powerful earth-cracking weapon design to blow apart fault lines. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Expanded Universe